bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Marise Asahina
"Spoiled, but not rotten." - ''Appleblossom '''Marise Asahina' (まりせあさひな, Asahina Marise) is a Human gifted with Wicca power; she is the reincarnation of Mary Anne Wilkinson, who was burned to death after being accused of witchcraft in Salem, Massachusetts, on December 24, 1692. She currently attends Karakura High School. Appearance Marise has long, wavy blonde hair with full bangs, only seen as unsusual because of its length, which reaches her mid-thigh. She has ivory skin and navy blue eyes, which always seem to have a mischievous gleam. Despite having a small frame, Marise does boast ample assets, inheriting most of her looks from her mother, who is French. Her mother being a former model and current fashion designer, Marise always sports the latest fashion and trends in her personal attire, whether it be skinny jeans, gladiator sandals, or the boyfriend blazer, anything in and popular can be found in her closet. Constantly seen on her is the pentacle worn as a pendant around her neck, under her clothing. She also always has a pen tucked behind her ear and a small leather red shoulder bag across her chest. Personality Marise is seen as the typical “mean girl,” thinking highly of herself and expecting to get what she wants. If not, she can be very clever in her ways to obtain her desires. She is a judgmental person, and often looks unto other people with scorn and disdain. Most times she is sarcastic and makes snide remarks to those who she believes are "uncool." She enjoys spreading rumors and gossiping about people relentlessly, and can't keep a secret for very long. A bossy and pushy person, Marise always assumes the role of being leader, whether she's fit for it or not. Marise is also a "know-it-all," the type who is always right, even when she isn't right. Consequently, Marise is stubborn in that she will never admit she is wrong, and because of this, has a hard time apologizing. Very conceited and most times selfish, it's rare for Marise to remember or put another person before herself, unless it's someone she truly cares about. She has also been described by others as "persnickety," impatient, and overly-competitive, going to great lengths to win, even resorting to cheating. (Though Mari has unsurprisingly denied all these claims). Despite her arrogant and cold exterior, Marise only acts so because of the insecurities she feels about herself. Always worrying about her self-image, she can't help but uphold the image already implanted in everyone's minds. She has a kind heart, yet will only lend a hand in secret, and will never admit to having done so. She's a very head-strong person, once she sets her mind to something there's no turning back. Marise is also frank, and when she's not being sarcastic, sugar-coating words, or adding harsh tones for the fun of it, she will tell it like it is. Marise plays volleyball and is captain of her cheerleading team, though she hates running. She receives average grades at school, except for math, her least favorite subject. Her mother is Catholic, though Mari follows the beliefs according to Wiccan culture. She doesn't like to share and loves karaoke, despite not being a very good singer. She is not a good liar, as her voice becomes very loud when she's telling a lie. She has a fear of fire and her favorite foods are chocolate covered éclairs filled with vanilla pastry cream and raspberries. History During the witch trials... Mary Anne Wilkinson was born into a middle-class family, her mother and father immigrants from England. Growing up she was a pious and well-respected member of the Puritan community. However, during childhood she had witnessed an occult gathering consisting of a small group of slaves. The two girls who would later accused her had caught her but didn't say anything at the time. When Wilkinson had entered her sixteenth year, preparations were made for her to marry a young merchant, James Dogood. Before the actual wedding though Mary Anne was accused of witchcraft. The accusers were twin sisters Margaret and Carrie Jenkins, who claimed that Mary Anne was responsible for the bad harvests that year, the sudden death of many of their father's livestock, and the inexplainable occurences that whenever Mary Anne would look them in the eye the girls would be unable to move. Her fiance immediately abandoned her after the rumor began to spread, and the whole community was shocked at the accusations. When Mary Anne had pointed to the slaves she had seen several years ago, they too accused her of heinous crimes in order to avoid punishment. The Puritan leaders began gathering evidence and had set a date for her trial, which was to begin after the new year. Unfortunately, the trial never proceeded for the community had taken the matter into their own hands. It had happened after Margaret and Carrie had caught yellow fever and both died. The physicians were unable to explain the occurence and fingers immediately pointed to Mary Anne. Tensions were high and the twins' father led a mob to Mary Anne's house, where they forced her out, and prepared to execute her. Unable to shake her captors' hands off her, Mary Anne was dragged to a secluded area away from the town, though it was a wide, open space, with only a single oak tree. Mary Anne was securely tied to the tree and the townspeople began gathering wood from the forest and placed it around her. On Christmas Eve, a winter night, Mary Anne was set on fire and burned to death. From when Marise was born... Marise Asahina, daughter of Souichirou and Lucille, and the oldest of their three children was born on June 11 in Paris, France. Her brothers Ryuunosuke and Taro were born years after, Ryuu three years and Taro twelve years after. Her life could be described as one involving much movement, as Lucille still maintained her career as a designer, albeit one who only does special requests. So Marise has traveled all across the globe and was able to experience many different places and situations. To name a few she's been to were Milan, Tokyo, and New York. (Mostly large cities for Lucille's job). At each destination, however, Marise was never able to make many friends, both because she was deemed as unsociable and snobby and because she never had enough time as her family was always moving. She only has two close friends, Naoki Shiraishi, who she met while in Paris, and Honovi, her Native American friend. While she didn't have many friends, Mari was very flightly when it came to her love interests. She has had dozens of boyfriends, including famous J-Rock star Akio Tsumugiya. None of the relationships lasted very long and she usually felt nothing for any of them, only dating them to pass the time. Marise had actually always been in love with her childhood friend Naoki, but he could never return her feelings, adding to her bitterness. She has been spiritually aware since she was nine years old, and it came when she had created a séance in her room, late in the middle of the night. Since early on in her life she's had flashbacks of Mary Anne, and, unable to escape them, ideas flooded into her mind, prodding her to perform various forms of witchcraft and supernatural activities. She finally gave in when performing the séance, and attracted a spirit, her first signs of being able to see pluses. At first she tried to ignore the spirits she was seeing but after encountering numerous Hollows and avoiding near death, she decided to embrace this newfound power. With that she began training secretly in the woods behind her house, trying to perfect her abilities, using various techniques found in Wicca books she bought from different stores in town. After moving to Karakura Town when she was fourteen, where she is currently residing, Marise has found that she needs to train more than ever, especially with the increase in inexplainable occurences and the many humans with spiritual pressure. Relationships Souichirou Asahina Marise is very much the stereotypical "daddy's girl." Since birth she has been coddled by her father and is constantly under his protective stare. She feels that she can get away with most anything or get what she wants so long as she convinces Sou. Lucille Asahina Although she loves her mother very much, despite her reluctance to admit it at times, Marise often quarrels with Lucille over anything and everything. She does go to her mother for comfort and consolation and appreciates everything that she does for her even though she rarely shows it. Taro Asahina Mari doesn't spend a whole lot of time with her youngest brother, seeing as she doesn't have much in common with him. However, she occasionally goes out of her way to play with him, whether it be going to the movies, taking him to the amusement park or zoo, it's clear to see that Marise truly cares about him. Ryuunosuke Asahina Next to her mother, Ryuu is the one she is most often seen arguing with, they clash views on most everything. They are close in age, so she talks more often with him than she does with Taro. She is often annoyed by his depressed attitude and refuses to understand or ask what's wrong. Naoki Shiraishi Marise has always had an unrequite love, knowing that Naoki is homosexual but refusing to accept it. Being childhood friends, Naoki has always been like an older brother to Mari and he is one of the few people whom has her full trust. He is also one of her closest friends, and likes to think of him as her best friend. Akio Tsumugiya While dating Mari had only pretended to be in love with him for publicity and to further his music career, but behind closed doors they couldn't be less vulgar with each other. However, after their separation Mari has come to accept Akio as some kind of friend though they still frequently have their spats and disagreements. Honovi Her only girlfriend, the two have not much in common, yet Marise can always rely on Honovi for help and advice. They enjoy spending time together and hanging out, though Mari dislikes when Honovi tries to be serious in pointing out things she does wrong. Trivia *Marise’s appearance is based off of Lilith from Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito. *Marise was inspired by Angelica Pickles from the children's TV show Rugrats. *Marise is a form of Mary in French, and has Japanese origins meaning, "infinite, endless." *Mary Anne Wilkinson is NOT an actual victim of the Salem Witch Trials, she is a fictional character used for plot development only. Any relations to real persons dead or alive is purely coincidential. *Her theme song is Saviour (Acoustic Version) by LIGHTS. *''Lupin III is her favorite TV show. Quotes *"Oh, well LA-DI-DA!"'' *''"Don’t think, ‘I want to be stronger than that guy.’ Think, ‘I want to be stronger than I am now.’”'' *''“Sunrise and sunset are my favorite times of the day…every day you know when the sun will greet you hello and wave you goodbye… The moon on the other hand, comes and goes as it pleases, vanishing without a trace…maybe that's why it's so mysterious."'' *''"I like all of the attention, I like being told that I'm pretty, I like it when guys tell me they like me...even if they don't really mean it. It makes me feel like I'm special, like I'm important. Just for a moment."'' *''"I dance with no music, speak with no voice, live with no purpose, and die with no fear."'' *''"I can't be fearless like Papa or Mama. Even though it may seem like it on the outside...inside, I know I'm just a coward, and it sickens me."'' *''"Don't apologize to me! I hate that word, I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT! Sorry means nothing to me, people only say it because it makes everything better for the moment. It's expected of you, no one ever says, 'I won't ever do it again.' Sorry is just an excuse to let someone know that you will."'' Category:Female Category:Human